


Tinkerbell

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Auror Fleur Delacour, Cute, Day 5: Theres Only One Bed, Disney References, F/F, Femslash, Fleurmione Week 2021, Fluff, Getting Together, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: The Burrow is full for Ginny's birthday and with Luna sharing with Ginny that leaves Hermione having to sleep in Bill's old room with a certain French witch. ;)
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Tinkerbell

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned to write more for Fleurmione week but I woke up and this short fic just appeared so here it is. Its just some cute fluffy fun please don't be too harsh on it if you don't like it I'm not a real writer or anything this is just me playing around! 
> 
> Side note I have started work on the next chapter girl in the cellar again only 1k words of new chapter atm and working on Fleurmione stuff has kind of slowed me down sorry about that! Hope to get back to it soon and still get it finished for the end of this month still!
> 
> Comments and Kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time!

Hermione gave Ginny and Luna a small wave goodbye before she crossed the landing and walked into Bill's old room and shut the door gently. Hermione took a deep breath before turning around and finding Fleur was already in bed laying on her side with her back to Hermione.

"I thought Molly was going to put up a cot...where I'm i going to sleep?" Hermione asked aloud sounding a little more anxious than she had meant to biting her lip.

"Molly did not feel inclined when I asked her about it so it looks like we'll have to share 'ermione," Fleur mumbled sleepily not turning around.

Hermione frowned as she took note of the slight bit of ill-temper in Fleur's tone. Molly and Fleur had never gotten on well and it was likely the matriarch of the Weasley clan had yet another spat with Fleur that led her to deny Fleur's use of the second cot bed, the first one, of course, being used by Harry in Ron's room. 

It was Ginny's sixteenth birthday tomorrow and the Burrow was stuffed full to bursting with extended family members and of course Ginnys best friend Luna. Luna didn't know Fleur all that well and so Hermione had selflessly opted to share with the French witch and let Ginny and Luna share Ginny's bed. 

Fleur who was staying at the Burrow to complete her final Auror training, her rooky assignment guarding the Weasley family while the Death Eaters continued to get bolder in their attacks had an issue with sharing when it was first mentioned.

Fleur liked her own space and had grumbled and complained about sharing with someone else that was until she learned who her guest would be.

'Oh...it's 'ermione? not some random Weasley cousin or something? Well, that's different," Fleur had said a small grin crossing her face as Ginny had explained what was happening to Fleur the day before. Hermione who had been earwigging at the kitchen door had felt her heart flutter when Ginny had asked her next question and the sweet way Fleur had responded to it.

"Why's 'ermione, get a free pass," Ginny said, slightly mockingly putting on Fleur's accent as she said Hermione's name trying to rile Fleur a little, whom like Molly, she found it hard to get along with.

"'ermione..." Fleur began putting extra force into her accent doubling down in apparent defiance of Ginny's cheeky impression before continuing.

"...is well...she's lovely isn't she, no? I'd rather it was her over anyone else, though little Luna is quite sweet she does like to speak endlessly about subjects I find it hard to keep up with," Fleur had said with a small chuckle and Ginny had just given a small nod before getting up from the kitchen table.

"Well 'lovely' 'ermione will be up with you shortly," Ginny said sarcastically once again dawning Fleur's accent. Hermione had quickly rushed back to the living room and sat down to avoid being caught eavesdropping her little heart pounding in her chest.

'She thinks I'm lovely,' Hermione had thought sighing to herself unable to help smiling, her big brown eyes swimming with tenderness and glee.

Now here she was alone with Fleur and seemingly frozen to the spot, or so it appeared as she was unable to climb into bed with the French witch.

"I don't bite you know...unless you ask me to," Fleur said looking over her shoulder at Hermione and giving her a wink before chuckling to herself as Hermione felt her heart nearly burst at that cheeky line.

"R-right...sorry, I was just miles away," Hermione said giving a tiny awkward laugh and moving to at last get into bed. When Hermione pulled the covers up and glimpsed Fleur's beautiful flawless and pale back and arse she had to suppress a gasp.

'Merlin she sleeps in the nude! she sleeps in the nude! Oh and I'm in my pajamas,' Hermione thought groaning internally as she felt a tad affronted hoping Fleur didn't think she was a baby compared to her. Hermione hoped it was too dark in the room for Fleur to have noticed that Hermione's pink Pyjamas had a certain favourite fairy character from one of her most-watched Disney movies on them but as it transpired a few moments later its clear she had seen them.

"Who is the little cute fairy on your PJ's 'ermione," Fleur asked not turning around and still staying on her side as Hermione trie dto get comfortable behind her.

"Oh...um...well...its Tinkerbell...you know from Peter Pan," Hermione said feeling her cheeks burn and being certain they were likely glowing so red they would soon light up the whole room.

"Ah yes...Gabrielle loves that one," Fleur mused with a soft sigh and Hermione bit her lip trying not to groan in annoyance hoping Fleur wasn't thinking Hermione was on the same level of maturity as her younger sister. Thankfully Fleur's next words put Hermione at ease again.

"I'm fond of this movie too but why is Tinkerbell your favourite and not wendy?" Fleur asked casually and Hermione thought for a moment before asking unsure she wanted to get into it but decided to finally just tell the truth.

"Well, when I first saw the film when I was younger Tinkerbell is the character who helped me realise that, well...that I liked girls or witches...you know," Hermione said softly, blushing worse than ever as Fleur gave a soft laugh.

"Ah, you fancied the little mean fairy but not Wendy?" Fleur asked in a playful tone and Hermione got a little miffed then.

"Tinkerbell is just misunderstood, she does everything for that bloody Peter Pan and he doesn't appreciate her the way he should! I just wished she would sprinkle me with fairy dust so I could shrink and go give her a hug and tell her she was lovely and to ignore that stupid boy," Hermione said getting a tad bit passionate her voice rising a little as Fleur chuckled again.

"Tinkerbell is so rude though, headstrong, arrogant, and a spoiled little princess who needs attention or she starts to get ill...I did not know this was your type 'ermione is interesting," Fleur said sarcastically and Hermione shuffled up close behind Fleur making the French witch gasp as she pressed herself into her back and slid an arm around Fleur suddenly pulling her into a cuddle in a rather bold fashion.

"So I like rude headstrong slightly arrogant spoiled princesses who crave attention...guess that's why I'm so fond of you," Hermione said before she could stop herself and Fleur looked back over her shoulder a rather smug look on her face.

"So she admits it at last...you fancy me 'ermione Granger," Fleur said a wicked grin crossing her face and Hermione let her mouth fall open trying to respond but before she could Fleur had rolled over and captured the English witches lips in a passionately heated kiss. When Fleur pulled back a little breathless a few moments later and Hermione found her hand traveling down Fleurs bare back to grasp her lovely arse Fleur got a rather lustful look in her eye.

"Why don't we let Tinkerbell sit this one out... it's a warm night, after all, you don't need these Pyjamas surely?" Fleur asked in a sultry tone and Hermione began scrambling to pull her PJ's off in a haphazard manner a second later eager to indulge the now giggling Fleur. Tonight was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that was okay!
> 
> Not sure if I'll have more Fleurmione for the free day but I kind of have a pretty trashy smutty idea in mind about Ginny and Hermione being in a relationship but ginny having a fantasy of wanting to watch Fleur shag, Hermione, lol it would be kind of twisted and trashy I think (also intersex/girl penis fleur maybe?) I don't know though my smutty nonsense can be so bad at times haha not sure if I will write that or not. 
> 
> Again comments and Kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time!
> 
> Bye for now :)


End file.
